Watch the movie
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: Summary: Conan and other invited to watch a movie. However, what kind of movie will they watch? See it yourself!


** Watch the movie! **

**Author**: Hai, folks! This is Tonegawa Rie speaking

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Meitantei Conan and the characters, they legally owned by their respective author

**Genre**: Adv, romance, parody

**Rated**: T

**Pairing**: Kudou Shinichi/Edogawa Conan Mouri Ran, Hattori Heiji Touyama Kazuha

**Warning**: a little weird, but _**still**_ okay for your sanity

**Summary**:See it yourself! I'm sure it will interest you!

**Appearance**: Still the same as the canon, lol. *kidding, kidding!

**Ja, Shobu wa hajimari da! O tanoshimi! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Shinichi disappearance: Part 1 English special**

"Hum, hum~," Ran looked at the inside of the mailbox. She spotted a mail invitation. She quickly opened it.

_**Dear Mouri Kogoro, Mouri Ran, and Edogawa Conan **_

_**I invite you three to watch a special kind of movie in my favourite place. Not only you three of course, there's a lot of person you three know that I invited for more extra fun. Come and you will get the extra fun! Don't come? You will regret it!**_

_**Best regards, **_

_**Your best friend **_

Ran looked at the mail in confusion. A kind of mysterious mail...but she liked the way the mail sender spoke in the letter. It was funny.

The film began with a several songs...and finally...

_**The house owner in the wheel chair spoke in impatient tone. "Come now, Megure-keibu, how long are you going to detain my guests?" He protested. "I don't have time for these investigations. Moreover, you have no evidence!"**_

_**Megure held his hands up. "Ma, ma, goshujin! No matter how much you complain, the deceased was one of your dinner party guests, manager Yamazaki from the Yatsubishi Bank was killed here, could you bear with us for just a little longer?"**_

"_**Are you implying that the murderer are still here?" the house owner asked. **_

"_**That's right." **_

"This voice...Shinichi?" Ran muttered. Sonoko and Kogoro nodded their heads with bored face.

_**Kudou Shinichi comes to the spotlight and spoke of his deduction. "The crime took place in a sealed room that was locked from the inside. The murderer entered through the balcony from an adjacent window, and escaped the same way. The ground below the balcony has no traces, and based on that, this murder must have been committed by someone here," He reasoned with his detective mode face. **_

"He's cocky. How can he do that face?" Sato-_**keiji**_ pointed at the screen. Megure-_**keibu**_ shook his head.

"Well, sorry...for being too cocky," Conan muttered to himself. Heiji laughed out-loud, earning a weird look from others.

"_**It is impossible!" The house owner denied. "There must be at least a 10 meter gap from the window to the balcony...how can anyone jump across that?" **_

_**Shinichi spoke again with high confidence. "If one makes use of the roof's eaves...then the distance to the balcony is not more than 2 meter!" He says proudly. **_

"Too much confident there...," Yukiko stared at her son's face. "He takes after me!" she squealed in delight. Yusaku sighed in defeat.

"No, I'm not," Conan looked irritated in his place. Ai smirked.

"Suit yourself, Kudou-_**kun**_," she said. Conan looked at Ai with frustrated face.

"_**Humph! That's a naïve deduction! Then, how could the person leave? If the gap is 2 meter, and the eaves are only 10 cm wide, how does one safely return?" The house owner taunted. **_

"_**Before the murderer left the first room, he fixed an end of a rope there. When leaving the second room, he fixed the other end onto the balcony, and then climbed back." Shinichi said with stern face. **_

"Wow, I don't know Kudou-kun can be that serious," Kazuha said. Conan unknowingly grinned when he heard Kazuha's comment. Heiji looked at Conan and snorted.

"_**In that case, how does the person untie the rope on the balcony?" Megure asked. Shinichi smiled, **_

"Wow, I don't know he can smile too!" Kazuha said with red face. This time, Heiji can't take anymore and bashed Conan's head with irritated-frustrated face.

"What?" Conan looked to his right. Heiji just shrugged.

"_**That's simple, Megure-keibu. That end of the rope would have a rod attached to it, and it would hold between the balcony's posts due to constant tension in the rope, so with a little bit of slack...it can be removed!" Shinichi smirked, "Could you go to the balcony and check? You should find some marks on the spot where the rod was held."**_

"Humph. What a naïve deduction," Kogoro commented. Eri looked at her husband with weird face.

"_**But...why would Yamazaki wait in a locked room?" Megure asked. **_

"_**I'm afraid that the murderer told him that he had some important information, and instructed him to lock the door from the inside and wait." **_

"Wow, he's good," Jodie said in her place.

"_**That's enough! You're straying from the point! Who killed my best friend Mr. Yamazaki!?" The house owner shouted impatiently. **_

_**Shinichi closed his eyes, "Only one person who knows the layout of the house very well could have done it...and during that time...could go wherever he wanted, and no one would suspect him. He is...," Shinichi paused. **_

"Don't be such a dramatic, and just say it already!" Kogoro shouted. Conan looked at Kogoro with bored face.

"_**He is...?" Megure and the others questioned. **_

_**Shinichi opened his eyes and pointed his finger to the house owner, "It's you, goshujin!" **_

"Wow, as expected," Kazuha said with awe-looking face. Heiji griped his chair tightly.

_**The house owner gasped in surprise as everyone in the room had. The house owner nervously chuckled, "What kind of joke is this? First of all, my leg still hasn't..."**_

"_**There is always only one truth...," Shinichi spoke confidently as he throws the nearest thing that he managed to hold was the globe. The house owner quickly gets away from his wheel chair in panic. **_

"He's so cool!" Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko shouted in unison. Conan looked sheepish in his place.

"_**Goshujin-sama, your leg!?" The nearest house cleaner shouted. **_

"_**Crap!" The house owner dumbly cursed his stupidity. **_

"_**Your leg had already healed three months ago!" Shinichi says, "Isn't that so, Megure-keibu?" Shinichi cheerily asked Megure. **_

"He does have a playful side indeed," Ai commented. Conan looked at Ai with his 'oi-oi' face.

"_**Stop acting! Your doctor has already told us everything...," Megure continued, "Also, we have uncovered everything. You and Yamazaki performed secret money transactions." **_

_**The house owner growled in anger as he trying to run from the scene. **_

"He's escaped!" Takagi yelled.

"_**Still trying to escape!?" Shinichi kicked the globe that fortunately (or unfortunately) the nearest thing that he can kick. **_

"Nice kick!" Ran cheered and waving around a victory flag that she brought out of nowhere. Eri and Sonoko looked at her weirdly.

_**The globe hit the house owner, and knocked him down. **_

"_**GOAL!" Shinichi shouted victoriously. **_

"Hooray!" Ayumi, Ran, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Kazuha yelled victoriously.

_**After then, the house owner was arrested. * Yay! Thank goodness! You are so awesome, Shinichi!**_

"_**Like always, Kudou-kun! Good job!" **_

"_**No, no," Shinichi closed his eyes, opened then, and pointing at himself in a cool cheesy manner, "If you had more cases, just call Kudou Shinichi!" **_

"Ewww, disgusting," Sonoko said in a mock manner. Ran throw Sonoko her 'her strict yet confused' look.


End file.
